


New York

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [29]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Armie and Timmy attend the New York Film Critics Circle awards.





	New York

Armie and Timmy arrived together but got out of the vehicle separately, needing to keep their personal and professional lives separate for the time being. They navigated their way down the red carpet, stopping to take photos, both together and alone, before talking to the media. It was the same as usual, talking about their connection, what Crema was like, anything related to the movie. They were also asked about how their holidays had gone. It was soon time for them to go inside and take their seats.

This was not Armie’s favourite part of awards shows, having to sit down and listen to a bunch of people drone on about things he didn’t care about – the history of this awards and past winners, for example. At least Timmy got to leave a couple of times to go to the toilet, drinking more water now that he was pregnant and caring for another life inside him. When Timmy was sat with him, they had their hands intertwined underneath the table. Armie wanted to touch Timmy inappropriately for the company but decided against it, considering his partner needed to get up and give a speech later. As soon as Luca went up to talk about Timmy, he was suddenly listening. His attention perked even more when Timmy got up to make his speech.

“Okay, ah, boy. Thank you to the New York Film Critics, to Michael Barker and Tom Bernard at Sony Picture Classics for believing in this film but most of all, thank you to Luca Guadagnino who just gave this speech and, Luca, it’s been difficult for me to put into words how grateful I am, and this means very little coming from a 22-year-old but you are truly a genius and I don’t know how an established auteur like yourself took a chance on someone with very little street cred like me, but I will eternally be grateful and, you’re making my life right now, seriously. You know, I used to think when I was 35 or 40, I’d have a wide and kids and I could have a family life and now I know I’ll be in front of a TV watching Call Me By Your Name with a glass of whiskey thinking, those were the glory years, those were the glory days, you know. It’s also cool to follow up Tiffany. Tiffany, you know grapefruits very well, I know peaches. Okay, and, uh, I’m acting like I’m not hearing you, I’m hearing everything you’re saying. Okay, okay and Armie Hammer who’s here tonight. Armie, thank you so much, ah, you know, I’m sure Saoirse can attest to this as well but being a young actor, you know, you’re opposite older actors in scenes that are often very well established have, you know, big names themselves and I got, I-I was the luckiest kid in the world to be there with Armie. Because you are extremely talented, you’re kind, your spirit is generous and you haven’t gotten sick of me yet! You’re a mentor, an idol to me and I love you. My Elio wouldn’t exist without your Oliver. We were on a plane 12 hours ago, me and Armie, I’m a nervous flyer and every time there was turbulence, I would turn to him and he’d look at me and he’d go; ‘We’re gonna crash!’ You know, this award means the world to me, as Luca alluded to, I’m a 4th generation New Yorker but my grandmother was born on 163rd Street in Grand Concourse on the Bronx on January 2nd 1927, had a long Broadway dance career that included shows like Kiss Me, Kate and It’s a Wonderful Town. When my mom and Enid’s daughter was 7 years old, she enlisted in the School of American Ballet before attending the Performing Arts high school on 48th and Broadway. Some 30 years later, my sister was born, she’s right there, she too was enlisted in the School of American Ballet and later attended a performing arts high school as well, which is now called LaGuardia and where I went to for high school. I spent the ages of 8 – 12 backstage at the New York State Theatre, as my sister performed the Nutcracker. I would roam the backstage hallways a bit aimless but with no shortage of costumes and rehearsal studios to entertain myself in. When I was 12 years old, after attending one of my sister, Pauline’s performances, I petitioned my mom and grandmother to see Christopher Nolan’s The Dark Knight with me. We went to AMC Empire 25 in Times Square for a 7.30 screening. And I left that theatre a changed man and I’m serious about that. Heath Ledger’s performance in that film was visceral and viral to me and I now had the acting bug. I didn’t know that around that time, Mr Ledger was accepting the award for Best Actor at the New York Film Critics Circle for Brokeback Mountain. I didn’t know that a brilliant director, halfway around the world, called Luca Guadagnino was beginning pre-production on a film called I Am Love. I didn’t know that Michael Stuhlbarg was wowing audiences in The Pillow Man on Broadway. I didn’t know that a nervous Armie Hammer was getting prepared to audition for David Fincher’s The Social Network. I did not know that a genius author named Andre Aciman was in a small apartment on the Upper West Side putting the finishing touches on a book called Call Me By Your Name. And there was certainly no idea that I would get to collaborate with all these incredible artists, some 8 years later in Northern Italy for 3 months. An immersive acting experience I will use as a model to prepare for all my future roles and I mean that. Luca, I accept this award with all the gratitude I’m capable of. Thank you to the New York Film Critics Circle, thank you to New York and thank you to Greta Gerwig and Saoirse Ronan as well for letting me tag along in Lady Bird. Greta, I was in a bar a few weeks ago and someone said; ‘Hey, isn’t that the douchebag from Lady Bird?’ So, anyway, thank you. Peace and love.”

Once Timmy’s speech was over, Armie zoned out again. His hand was once again linked with Timmy’s under the table. He could tell that his young love was starting to get tired and needed to go to bed as soon as they were able to leave. Timmy was handling baby Hammer so calmly despite all the changes it was causing and Armie was so in awe of his Timmy.

Thankfully, because Luca was aware of the baby the couple were able to leave before the after party without too much hassle. They were easily able to get into a taxi as they were to only ones leaving the event this early. Timmy rested his head on Armie’s shoulder and managed to doze off on the ride back to the apartment. Arriving at the apartment, Armie gently shook Timmy awake and helped him out of the taxi before paying and guiding his sleepy, pregnant love up to Timmy’s apartment.


End file.
